Warming Up the Queen
by patricia51
Summary: Set in Season 2 episode 1 "Out of Time". While the guys are out duelling the guards to save the King of France Sara keeps the Queen busy. Femslash. Sara/Anne of Austria.


Warming Up the Queen by patricia51

(Set in Season 2 episode 1 "Out of Time". Just filling in the rest of the scene between Sara and Anne of Austria while the guys are out duelling the guards.)

(France, 1637)

Making a great effort of will, she stood still. Except for a few involuntary shivers. It wasn't easy. Teasing fingers ran along the back of her neck, stroking the skin there before running down her arms and along her sides. Even through the material of her dress that touch spoke promises and she shivered again.

And the warm breath on the side of her neck raised a crop of goosebumps that fairly shouted with anticipation. That same breath in the porches of her ears and the whispered promises the voice was making had her head spinning in excitement. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

It wasn't that she was trying to avoid what was about to happen. She was looking forward to it, and her anticipation was growing stronger with every passing second. She was just trying to hold out as long as possible because she was enjoying the situation so much.

After all, it had been a very long time since Sara Lance had been seduced by another woman. Normally it was the other way around. She was loving every single moment of it, although she was increasingly eager to give in to the next stage. The curtained bed was very near and calling to her.

So here she, they, the Legends, were in France in the Seventeenth Century. While Rip and the others were off engaging Cardinal Richelieu's Guards and protecting King Louis the XIII, she was supposed to be distracting the Queen and preparing her to meet with the King so that Louis the XIV, the Sun King, could be conceived. So, was it her fault that the Queen was so very distracting herself? And apparently bound on distracting Sara?

She had been posing as a new member of the Queen's attendants. How it had been arranged so that she was waiting on Her Majesty by herself she didn't know. Or care. But the way things were progressing she was more than grateful for it, she was delighted.

Sara had been known to work quickly in the past (if the word "past" really applied anymore) but she had been caught by surprise at how quickly Anne acted. She had been draping a beautiful necklace around the Queen's neck and had been admiring the stunning jewel setting it boasted.

"It's beautiful, Your Grace."

"So is yours," Anne had replied, catching Sara off guard. "Who gave it to you?"

"My sister," she had answered, taking the medallion in her fingers.

"You speak of her as though she is gone." The other woman rose with amazing grace and turned. Her face was full of compassion. "I hate to see a lady so beautiful so sad." She slipped behind Sara and her touching began. As did Sara's shivering. And the speeding up of her breathing. And the hardening of her nipples and the dampness starting between her legs. Damn, it was fun being seduced.

She did make one very half-hearted attempt to head off what she was seriously wanting to happen.

"Your husband."

"Enjoys the attention of his many courtiers. Why should I be denied a similar pleasure?"

Why indeed? Sara turned and took Anne of Austria, Queen of France, in her arms and kissed her.

There would be a future time (an absurd word to use since the events would unfold centuries before this) when Sara would make love to another queen. That time would be filled with high passion, desperately trying to fill a void in a woman's soul in one spectacular night of making love. But this wasn't like that. This was simply fun.

Anne kissed Sara back with just as much delight and relish as the time-traveler felt. Mouths opened and tongues danced together. Then kisses shifted to the side of necks and the hollows of throats, each woman giving as good as she received.

Sara's right hand opened Anne's dressing down and slipped inside. Only a thin shift was underneath and it was a very little barrier to the exploration of Anne's breasts. The rigid nipples already threatened to poke holes in the soft material and became even harder as Sara's fingers toyed with them.

Anne was obviously not one to stand by and let another have all the fun. She kissed Sara again, attempting to see how far down the blonde's throat she could stick her tongue. Her hands were busy too, and Sara's clothes began to fall away from her as the Queen wrestled her new lover to the bed.

They fell on the bed together and rolled back and forth, laughing with glee the whole time. First Sara was on top and then Sara. Since Sara's dress was, like Anne's shift, floor length, there was a little difficulty in the two impatient women gaining full access to each other. Eventually, Sara's dress ended up bunched around her waist and Anne's shift had been pulled up under her arms. Fortunately, Anne had not yet donned her undergarments and Sara had, as she often did, simply skipped underwear altogether.

Though neither of them wanted to rush things, they were both aware that the time they had to spend together was limited. They came together, sharing kisses again as Sara let Anne roll on top of her. It was, after all, the older woman's bed. Their arms wrapped around each other. Legs parted, thighs slid between thighs and the pair began to move against each other.

Being on the bottom had its advantages Sara decided as she braced her foot and jammed her thigh harder between Anne's legs and against her wetness even as the Queen sawed furiously against Sara's pussy. Being on the bottom allowed Sara to grab Anne's still excellent ass and squeeze it with both hands. And when Anne threw back her head and reared up it gave Sara the opportunity to pay attention to first one and then the other of her lover's breasts. The pair ground desperately against each other and then the tidal wave was taking them both away as they strained and then collapsed.

Sara loved the feel of Anne's body on hers but knew there was no time to waste. Using her skills she flipped the Queen of France on to her back and rolled on top of her. Barely giving the just licked breasts anything more than brief kisses and nips she slid down, dragging her tongue over the smooth belly and mound until she was positioned between Anne's legs. The puffy labia there were already soaking wet from a mixture of both women's juices and that mixture was delicious as Sara lapped it with long strokes of her flattened tongue.

Anne sighed happily, then gasped for breath as Sara sped up her ministrations. One finger and then two plunged inside the Queen as the younger woman's tongue found the hardened clit. Only a few pumps and licks and Anne was coming. Sara continued, wanting to make sure this experience would never be forgotten. At the same time, she knew that what was going to happen shortly was a critical moment in history. Even though she had never left a lover hanging before she abruptly sat up, assuming a pose of alarmed listening.

"The King!"

The pair exploded into action. Clothes were hastily adjusted and windows flung open to air out the bedchamber a little. Sara gave Anne a last kiss and darted out the door to the garden. Louis was looking around in confusion.

Sara curtsied. "I believe the Queen is waiting for you in her bedroom."

"And I bet she's all warmed up for you," Jax leered.

Sara was NOT in the mood for teasing as she was even more on edge than the woman she had just left and saw no possibility of releasing her built up tension anytime soon and was sure it would have to be done by herself.

"Shut your mouth Jax or I'll cut your eyes out and feed them to you," she snapped.

It was even more frustrating when the smile on Jax's face never slipped. In fact, it grew wider even when she smacked his arm.

Things got no better when they returned to the Waverider and Rip's lecture to her about upsetting a crucial moment in history by seducing the Queen of France.

"She seduced me," Sara protested. And no one believed her.

(The End)

(Note: Anne of Austria's line "Enjoys the attention..." may have had a deeper meaning than just complaining he was never around. Louis was sometimes known as "The Chaste", as he was not known to have any mistresses. However, his attraction to several of his male courtiers is reported to have been strong beyond the bounds of even deep friendship. So maybe when Anne mentioned "a similar pleasure" it didn't just mean a lover. Then again, it may all been Sara.) 


End file.
